


Modern Day Robin Hood

by starryvagabond



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryvagabond/pseuds/starryvagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Clint Barton was recruited to work as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Day Robin Hood

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous tumblr prompt asking for my interpretation on how Clint Barton was recruited for S.H.I.E.L.D. Unbeta'd. Enjoy.

“This is Agent 19; I’m bringing in a fugitive.”

The coppery taste of blood was the only thing that Clint could focus on as he slumped in the seat. His hands were cuffed behind his back, and he was slumped forward. All he could hear was the sound of jets. All he could smell was the perfume that this “agent 19” wore. She was a beautiful blonde girl. He’d take her out for dinner, if she hadn’t just kicked him square in the face multiple times.

“Where the hell am I a fugitive?” Clint asked with a slight growl, spitting blood on the floor of the helicarrier.

The blonde wrinkled her nose a bit at that. “You’re running around shooting S.H.I.E.L.D. agents with explosive arrows and you don’t think you’re a fugitive? You’ve been on our radar for a long time, Hawkeye.”

“Lady, I don’t know what the hell S.H.I.E.L.D. is but I assure you I was just trying to-“ A gun in his face.

“Just stop talking. We’re almost there. You can explain yourself to Director Fury.”

Well, anyone with a name like “Fury” had to just be a charm and a delight to talk to.

-

“So, you’re the Modern Day Robin Hood.”

“And you’re what, a pirate?” Clint asked, noting the eyepatch. Fury seemed unscathed, if his lack of reaction spoke of anything.

“You’ve killed a fair amount of my men, Hawkeye. I don’t appreciate that.”

Clint sighed, eyeing his bow and quiver of arrows sitting nearby. “I’m sorry. I had no idea I was killing anyone’s men. I didn’t realize this was a chess game or Risk.”

Fury slammed a fist on the table. “This is not a game, Hawk. But if you’d like to think of it as such, fine. We’re going to be playing by my rules now. You have two options. Number one: I put you away for a very, very long time. Or number two: you become a member of S.H.I.E.L.D. We could use a sniper.”

Clint mulled it over for a bit before looking around. This place was pretty fancy. It was a job. It was a roof over his head. Basically, it was a step up from where he was. And if he kept getting to help people and be Hawkeye, why not? “Sure, but on one condition.”

“What is it?”

“I want a new bow and arrows.”

“Done. Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Morse, show him his quarters,” Fury said, throwing her a set of keys which she had no trouble catching.

Clint followed Agent Morse out of the room quietly at first, before he cleared his throat. “Is he always that to the point?”

“Director Fury is a busy man,” she quipped.

Another round of silence. “You’re beautiful, you know.”

“I’m taken,” she said without hesitation, her nose almost in the air. Oooh, he loved it when they were hard to get.

“So, uh,” Clint started while Agent Morse unlocked the door. “What’s your name?”

She sighed, pushing the keys into his hand and pushing him into his room. “Mockingbird. See you later, hotshot.”

“You sure I can’t take you to dinner or something?”

The only answer he got was the door slammed in his face.


End file.
